


Safe

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May's mind always gets fuzzy after being shot by ICERs. The one fired by Lance Hunter was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

When May woke up, still slumped across the floor, it took her longer to get up than she would have preferred. Her limbs felt a little numb and her brain was still fuzzy.

  Pushing herself off the floor, she glanced around. Her vision focused. Hunter wasn’t in the room anymore. Sighing, she decided that she would deal with him later on. Then, she noticed something – _someone._ By the edge of the room, Skye lay there, her limp form against the ground.

  And in that moment, May felt a sense of fear and worry fill her. Kneeling down beside Skye, she prepared for the worst. Had she failed to protect the girl again? Skye had been shot, all while May was right in front of her. May turned Skye’s body over. But there was no blood, no bullet. Instinctively, May tried finding a pulse. Skye’s was steady. Then she noticed, on the edge of her fingers, a faint blue branch went downwards, fading as they reached her palm.

  May’s brain cleared up. Skye was shot, yes, but so was she. With ICERs. Closing her eyes, the small pang of fear left. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through Skye’s hair. May would deal with Lance Hunter later. But she could put that aside for now, as Skye was safe.


End file.
